


Arcana imperii

by Cara2003



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, dark!Marian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На её туфлях кровь, в её кошеле – яд, а вместо заколки из волос торчит кинжал Гая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcana imperii

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arcana imperii (Dark!Marian/Guy AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675074) by [themountainkingsreturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themountainkingsreturn/pseuds/themountainkingsreturn). 



> Я полюбила эту историю с первого взгляда. Это AU, и это дарк!Мэриан, что совершенно непривычно и идет вразрез с каноном, конечно же - но какая это дарк!Мэриан! И как интересно написано! 
> 
> Спасибо Shiae_Hagall_Serpent и Kon за редактуру :)
> 
> Саундтрек к тексту: http://8tracks.com/theflorafauna/lose-your-soul

_Нежности не будет,_

_Никакой нежности._

_Ты не увидишь во мне жалости к тебе,_

_Ты не проявишь жалости ко мне._

_Единственное, о чём я прошу –_

_Люби меня безжалостно._

 

| 

– Auribus Teneo lupum[1], – шепчет она ему в подбородок, обводит пальцами ухо, скользит ногтем ниже, к уголку губ – на щеке остается белая линия. Он гортанно смеется, ловит ее пальцы губами и слегка прикусывает.

  
В свой первый приезд в Ноттингем Гай не сводил с неё глаз. Он думал, что видит в ней добродетель, что отрешённая чистота её взора – пелена, скрывающая алмазную россыпь. И когда Мэриан впервые посмотрела на него, на самом деле посмотрела, ему почудилось, что его сердце остановилось – добродетели в её взгляде не было и в помине. Там оказалось нечто куда более прекрасное.

Он протянул ей розу, надеясь неизвестно на что. Возможно, это была его последняя, отчаянная попытка найти спасение своей душе в этой удивительной предположительно невинности. Мэриан улыбнулась, переводя взгляд с розы на его лицо – расчетливый, суровый взгляд, полный обжигающего пламени.

  
Шерифа они убивают вместе. Мэриан наблюдала, как глаза Вейзи становятся безжизненными, а Гай смотрит на нее. Она богиня. На ее платье кровь. Мэриан крепко обнимает его, укусом впивается в рот, и теперь на губах у Гая тоже кровь. Всё это, конечно, происходит уже позже, после того, как исполнено всё, что должно было исполнить, когда всё убрано, а напускная скорбь на лицах что-то вроде игры – кто из них выглядит обеспокоеннее, кто кажется искреннее?

  
–Никогда не стригись, – она тянет его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, оставляет цепочку красных отметин на его напрягшейся шее.  
–Почему нет? – выдыхает он ей прямо в ухо, обнимая ее крепко, в свою очередь помечая ее царапинами. Он тоже тянет ее за волосы, тянет до тех пор, пока она не хватается за его запястье, отталкивая от себя и заламывая ему руку назад – Гай даже вскрикнуть не успевает. Лежа на спине, он смотрит на нее, смотрит в ее пылающие глаза, смотрит на ее кроваво-красные губы.

– Мне ведь нужно как-то управлять моим волком, – шепчет Мэриан. Когда она снова касается его, ему кажется, что в кончиках ее пальцев спрятаны ножи. И она права, Гай больше никогда не будет стричься.

  
– Ночной Дозорный снова появился.  
Мэриан стоит у окна в коридоре – темные волосы, бледно-зеленое платье, щеки порозовели от ветра. Она смотрит вниз, на двор, где люди и лошади; Гай смотрит на нее.

–Он избил трех охранников до полусмерти. Я вот подумал, – он делает шаг к ней, – может, ты что-то об этом знаешь.

Мериан на мгновение переводит взгляд на него – холодный, ясный взгляд:  
– Я верна вам и шерифу. Должно быть, немногому вы научились за год, проведенный здесь, если не знаете этого.

– Я не знаю, чему научился, – он старается смотреть на нее так, как смотрит на крестьян, и понимает, что ему это совершенно не удается.

– И вправду не знаете, – она стремительно удаляется прочь по коридору, ни разу не оглянувшись.

  
– Твои люди говорят, что ты не перестанешь думать о Робин Гуде даже и на брачном ложе. Ты думаешь о нем сейчас?

Он не помнит, чтобы его люди болтали с ней, но не в состоянии ясно мыслить.  
– Нет, – выдыхает он в темноту ее шеи. –Как я могу?

  
В фиолетовом вечернем свете Мэриан стоит у окна, что прямо напротив двери его покоев и говорит:

– Вид, открывающийся отсюда, опьяняет. Все эти маленькие муравьи, нацепившие доспехи, готовые отрезать друг другу свои маленькие головы, – она ведет ладонями по камням оконного проема, вдыхает воздух, пахнущий пылью и грязью боя.

– Они и тебе тоже могут отрубить голову, – тихо отвечает Гай. Он прислонился к стене позади нее, скрестив руки на груди, и видит – насколько это возможно в темноте – как Мэриан склоняет голову.

– И когда-нибудь, возможно, я велю им сделать это, – резко, но тихо заявляет она. Когда Гай шагает вперед и целует ее, то обнаруживает, что губы у нее холодные. Она выворачивается из его объятий, и на мгновение он теряет ее из вида, но потом слышит ее голос дальше по коридору. – Может, даже сегодня вечером.

Гай не отвечает, зная, что она может услышать гнев в его словах.

  
Он все понимает, когда видит шрам, красный, сморщенный, едва подживший. Гай в ужасе не может отвести от него взгляда, пока куски разлетевшегося вдребезги мира встают на свои места.

– Но... зачем? – удается выдавить ему из себя, и Мэриан откидывает голову назад. В свете факела ее глаза вспыхивают синим.  
– Пока ты и твой хозяин суетитесь, пытаясь принудить чернь подчиняться вам – безуспешно пытаясь, позволю себе добавить, – я завоевываю их доверие. Они зависят от меня. Они дети, я – кормилица. А потом, – шепчет Мэриан, – прихожу сюда. И подталкиваю их к пропасти, а они ничего даже не подозревают. –

Ее голос вливается ему в уши мягким, мелодично непристойным шипением. – Вот что такое настоящая власть, любовь моя.

– Тянуть за все ниточки, – он не сводит глаз с пламени факела, но смотрит в никуда, вдыхая запах ее волос. – _Arcana_ _imperii_ _ **[2]**_ _._  
– Наконец-то ты начинаешь понимать, – мурлычет она.  
   
Ноттингем принадлежит им. Они заполучили его еще до свадьбы, прежде чем убили Вейзи. Ноттингем стал их с того самого момента, когда Мэриан догнала Гая в коридоре и сказала:

– У меня есть идея, которая может показаться тебе привлекательной.

Он еще не знал тогда, что уже выиграл.

 

Они управляли крестьянами как животными, которыми те и являются. Они наушничали Вейзи, и люди Робин Гуда гибли один за другим. Мэриан улыбалась и помогала детям на улице, а после они лежали в пропитанной потом темноте и обдумывали новые способы выпотрошить человека, вселить ужас в сердца, отнять надежду у целой деревни всего лишь одним указом.

– Скажем, что если они не заплатят налоги, им придется отдать нам своих детей, – предлагает Гай.

Мэриан дышит медленно и равномерно. В комнате холодно, и он видит, как пар облачком поднимается вверх.

– Скажем, что если они не заплатят, придет тень и перережет их детям горла, – говорит она. – Так гораздо изысканнее.

– И эта тень – ты?  
– Я – пламя, отбрасывающее эту тень.

Он обнимает ее, ласкает ее тело.

– Думаю, ты ярче любого пламени.  
– Тогда я солнце, – она кусает его за губу. Гай отвечает укусом и чувствует вкус крови. Он не знает, чья она. – И я сожгу тебя дотла.

  
На её туфлях кровь, в её кошеле – яд, а вместо заколки из волос торчит его кинжал. Гай смотрит издали, как она шепчет что-то Робин Гуду на ухо, потом оборачивается и широко улыбается ему, щурясь от солнца – милая, с нежным румянцем, окрасившим щеки в вишневый цвет. Гай улыбается ей в ответ. Она целует сарацинку за таверной, не позволяя Гаю смотреть, и возвращается, раздобыв сведения. От ее одежды пахнет костром. Надев плащ и маску, она оставляет не у дел целую толпу стражников, раздает пищу и лекарства детям-замарашкам и их отцам-бездельникам, а на следующий день наблюдает, едва заметно улыбаясь, как Вейзи реквизирует розданное ей вчера. Когда Мэриан возвращается, Гай садится на кровать и медленно, благоговейно раздевает её, целуя каждый обнажающийся кусочек тела. Она неподвижно стоит в ночной прохладе, словно бледный идол, и ее глаза полыхают точно два маленьких солнца.

  
Они спят урывками. Гаю снятся огонь и стрелы. Он не знает, что снится Мэриан, но когда Гай просыпается задолго до рассвета, она лежит на спине с открытыми глазами и смотрит вверх, на стропила.

  
Они убегают от банды разбойников, и Мэриан смеется, а Гай не может смеяться и бежать одновременно, так что просто откидывает голову назад и кашляет, когда Мэриан вдруг разворачивается. Один из преследователей врезается в нее, и Гай издает вопль. Разбойник хрипит, застывает в неподвижности и падает на землю. На лифе платья Мэриан расплывается темное пятно. Гай усмехается, снова кашляет и берет ее за руку, оставляя кинжал в трупе.

  
– Все знают, что это сделал ты, – Робин Гуд смотрит на него с негодованием и злостью.

– Полагаю, в этом-то и смысл, – Гай даже не отрывает взгляда от пергамента.

– Что же случилось с обещанием принца Джона? Он ведь грозился уничтожить город, если кто-нибудь хоть пальцем тронет Вейзи, – Гуд сжимает губы в тонкую нитку, стискивает лук так, что белеют костяшки пальцев.

Гай поднимает брови.

– Ну а ты как думаешь? Раз город до сих пор стоит, – он не в силах удержаться от насмешки.

– Значит, ты заручился поддержкой принца.

– О да.

– А Мэриан? – лицо у Робина суровое.  
Гай смотрит на него и хладнокровно интересуется:

– А что Мэриан?

– Если ты причинишь ей боль…  
Гай только улыбается в ответ.  
   
– Я же ранил тебя, – Гай сглатывает комок в горле.  
– Да. И я никогда не прощу тебя, – говорит Мэриан, и он знает, что это правда. – Но ты слишком красив, чтобы избавиться от тебя.

– Нам так много предстоит сделать, – шепчет он ей в волосы.  
– Я знаю, – она отводит прядь волос с его лба. – Нас ожидает веселье, не правда ли?  
  
---  
  
[1] _Я держу волка за уши (лат.)_

[2] _Тайна высшей власти (лат.)_


End file.
